Dan Kuso
Daniel "Dan" Kuso (original version: is the main protagonist of the anime series, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Bakugan: New Vestroia, Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders and, Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. He lived in Wardington for the first two series, with his friends Runo Misaki, Marucho Marukura, Julie Makimoto, and Shun Kazami; he recently moved to Bayview with Shun, Marucho and Julie, and made friends with a boy named Jake Vallory. He is the number one Brawler in the World, partnered with Pyrus Dragonoid (nicknamed Drago), and is seen as a legend toward the Vestals. Description Dan is a boy who really loves Bakugan, but gets frustrated easily. His greatest ambition is to be the number one brawler in the world, which is what he attends at the last episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He tends to act rash and impulsive which often leads him to trouble. He is very eager for a brawl, thinking he can take on anyone, which causes him to complain a lot when he has to wait around in hiding, as shown in the first and second season. By the third season Dan has outgrown that habit as he was telling Jake to help rebuild the second shield generator after they had a successful victory over the Gundalians. Dan used to play using raw power without any kind of strategy, often caring more about winning and not the consequences to come. This attitude is what caused him and Drago to get into a fight which ended with Dan throwing Drago in the river. After losing a battle to Ryo and reuniting with Drago, Dan learned that there's more to Bakugan than just power. Because of this Dan was able to come up with a strategy to defeat Ryo in a rematch. After that experience, Dan started using a little more strategy in his battles. Through one of his strategies he was able to defeat Chan Lee, the third ranked Bakugan player. Story Bakugan Battle Brawlers In episode 1, When Dan first appears he is seen riding his bike to the park, where he is supposed to battle Shuji. He managed to defeat him with ease. Later he is then challenged to a rematch, which he accepts. Dan's surprise at seeing Shuji wield a Darkus Bakugan put him at a slight disadvantage. However, this didn't stop him from fighting back. During the near end of the battle Dan has a vision of Drago fighting with Fear Ripper and Drago tries to make him stop fighting with him. After the vision was over, Drago and Fear Ripper appeared in the field and Drago was able to defeat him, giving Dan the victory. Dan was surprised hearing Drago talking to Fear Ripper and he decides that he was imagining that he was talking. In episode 2, Dan then tried to get Drago to talk but to no avail. After hearing from Runo Misaki that there is a man named Masquerade who was sending people's Bakugan to the Doom Dimension Dan decides to battle him. When he went to the meeting point, he found Shuji and Akira waiting for him for a another rematch. Dan unwillingly accepted and defeated Shuji's Ventus Bakugan with ease. After the battle, he ran into Masquerade and battled him. After losing two of his Bakugan to Reaper, he sents out Drago and he was losing battle until Dan tried to activate an ability card, which Drago was able to exceed and cause the battle to end in a draw. However, as Masquerade left, he revealed that he was holding back, making Dan realize that Masquerade was much stronger than he had anticipated, and that he could of lost Drago. In episode 3, Dan started training for when he would encounter Masquerade again. Around this time Drago started accepting him as his partner, hoping that with Dan's help he can stop Naga. However during the battle against Rikimaru Drago was constantly trying to warn Dan to be careful and to come up with a strategy but Dan did not listen. So he just threw in a random Bakugan until Rikimaru threw in Siege, and using his ability that requires two more Aquos Bakugan was able to send all of Dan's Bakugn, as well as his own, to the Doom Dimension. Although was able to win in the end by anticipating Rikimaru's moves he was angry at Dan because of his reckless actions that cause four Bakugan to be sent to the Doom Dimension. Because of this Dan threw Drago into the river, saying they were done. During Lars Lion's test for Runo, a younger, illusionary Dan was used to make Runo realize that she can't be so stubborn and rash. He was the first person that Runo met when she moved into his town. They played baseball, but when Dan left Runo never caught his name. During his test with Apollonir, he brawls against a clown on the moon. He wins by using a Fusion Ability Card, D-Strike Extreme. Although Drago doesn't evolve like the others, he is told that he needs to defeat all of his friends in order for Drago to evolve. He defeats Julie and Hammer Gorem, although he hesitates because he doesn't want her to fall off Gorem. He then defeats Marucho, Preyas, and Angelo/Diablo Preyas. While he planned on defeating Shun next, Blade Tigrerra requested that her and Runo brawl first, which he accepted and won. Finally, he battled Shun. Drago evolved after Dan won. After Drago finally evolved, Masquerade sent a battle request to Joe for the Infinity Core, only to have Dan come to battle in his place. Alpha Hydranoid and Drago, now an Ultimate Dragonoid, finally brawl. He wins and finds out that Masquerade is actually Alice. When the Brawlers went to Vestroia, Dan caught the eye of the Bakugan hybrids Tricloid and Rabeeder, which started to freak him out. He was given a clay heart by Tricloid, which actually turned out to be a key to allow Dan and Drago access into the world of Pyrus and Darkus. When in the Pyrus-Darkus world, he and Drago fought the Pyrus-Darkus hybrids Druman and Centorrior. They were saved by Nova Lion, an elderly Pyrus Tigrerra. He then decides to take them to the center of the universe. They were stopped by the hybrids again and beat them, however Nova Lion died. Dan then wishes Nova Lion was back during another battle with the hybrids, but somehow, Alice overheard him, but didn't know who he was talking about Alice then decided to become Masquerade one more time to save them, which she does, and thanks to Masquerade's plan, the hybrid Bakugan are defeated. Although constantly arguing with each other, Dan and Runo are in love but don't confess until the end of the series, where they are seen going on a movie date together. Also, during this date, both Dan and Runo seem to both have changed clothes. Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia In Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, Dan, now 15 years old, is reunited with Drago, after he was separated from the Perfect Core with the help of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. Drago took him and unknown to their knowledge, Marucho, to New Vestroia, where they met up with Mira, Ace, and Baron. While Mira and Baron were accepting of him, Ace wanted him to prove himself in a brawl, which ended in a draw. He has agreed to help the Resistance free the Bakugan by destroying all the Dimension Controllers that are keeping the Bakugan in their ball forms. In episode 5, he received a Trap Bakugan, Scorpion, from Mira. He later ends of battling Gus Grav from the Vexos and unfortunately loses. Dan, along him Mira and Baron, followed Runo and the Vexos into the dimensional gate to Earth. Since then he has been worrying for the rest of the Bakugan Resistance, who were being captured by the Vexos. He is challenged by Spectra while on Earth and agrees to battle with him. However, Spectra acquires Drago when he uses a forbidden card to boost his own strength. Dan trains in hopes of winning back Drago, and talks to the Legendary Warrior of Vestoria, Apollonir, and they successfully defeat Spectra, restore Drago back to normal, and win Drago back. When they get back to New Vestroia, Dan and Baron face Mylene and Shadow in Beta City and smash the Dimension Controller there. He destroys the last Dimension Controller alongside Ace in Gamma City, but when they try to get to Hydron's Palace, he activates another Dimension Controller, sending him, Baron, and Ace back down to the ground, where he is then challenged by Spectra. Spectra decided to use Maxus Helios, but Dan used Maxus Dragonoid to even the playing field. By now, Dan is still cocky, but has matured a bit. He is still hyperactive, underestimates some people, and eats too much, but over all, he has grown up. Dan also still loves battling more than anything. At the moment, Dan is the first and only person to defeat all of the Vexos at least once. Dan defeats Spectra in a brawl, in which Dan agreed to give up the Perfect Core if he lost, while Spectra would take the Resistance to the Mother Palace if he lost. Dan wins, and Spectra agrees to his terms. At the Mother Palace, Master Ingram, Knight Percival, and Cross Dragonoid lose their attribute energies and the BT system is full. So, Cross Dragonoid flies into the sky with the BT system and destroys it, absorbing all of the attribute energies and becoming Helix Dragonoid. With the Vexos seemingly out of the way, Spectra challenges Dan to one last battle to see who is number one. It is a close battle, but Drago won by bending Helios's battle gear and defeating him. Helios MK2 then admitted his defeat to Drago; he was the ultimate Bakugan, and Spectra decide to give up his mask and work with the resistance as Mira's brother, Keith. Together Dan and Keith create a battle gear for Drago called JetKor. When the Alternative is complete, Dan and the other brawlers battle and destroy it. Dan used Helix Dragonoid in this battle only. Keith, Gus, Mira, Ace and Baron return to Vestal, while Dan, Shun and Marucho head back to Earth. Three weeks later, Bakugan Interspace is completely repaired. During this time, a person named Ren Krawler appears, asking Dan, Marucho, and Shun if they are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Dan is still the main character of the third season of Bakugan, Gundalian Invaders. His Guardian Bakugan is still Helix Dragonoid, and he has the Battle Gear JetKor. He has just moved to a new town and made friends with Jake Vallory, their new Subterra brawler. Dan brings Jake to Bakugan Interspace and brawls against Ren Krawler, but the battle gets cut off when the power levels become too high for Bakugan Interspace. He and Marucho battle two "Neathians" (really Gundalian), Sid Arcale and Lena Isis. Marucho lost, but Dan and Drago beat both of them. In their first encounter, Fabia Sheen accidentally throws Dan. To see if he was the one who picked up her Phantom Data, she brawls Dan, and loses. Believing Ren Krawler's story about the Neathians attacking Gundalia, Dan tells Fabia to leave and to stop using Bakugans for war. Angered by his ignorance, Fabia throws Dan and leaves. Dan battles Sid Arcale and Zenet Surrow in a tag battle with Ren. Unknown to him, Ren lost on purpose, forcing Dan into a two-on-one brawl. When Dan is challenged by Jesse Glenn, Fabia returns to Bakugan Interspace and fights Jesse, but loses. Dan notices Fabia about to cry for her loss. Feeling sympathy for her, Dan challenges Jesse to a fight, but Ren tries to dissuade him. Shun and Fabia then expose Ren as a Gundalian agent, revealing that the Gundalians are the invaders, not the Neathians. Ren escapes, followed by Marucho, who believes that Ren is innocent. Dan and the Brawlers are told by Fabia about what really happened in the war between Neathia and Gundalia. Ren is found by Marucho and challenges him to a fight. However, Marucho defeats him and chooses to remain with the Brawlers. Dan and the Brawlers were challenged by Gundalians Mason Brown, Sid Arkail, and their new brainwashed brawlers Taylor and Casey. Dan and Shun had to battle Mason and Taylor while Marucho and Jake challenged Sid and Casey. They won with their new, real versions of their digital bakugan, Hawktor, Coredem and Akwimos, but they were all tricked and sent out of Bakugan Interspace when Ren hacked into the system and forced the brawlers out, causing Bakugan Interspace to be under Ren's control. Dan and Jake faced off against Sein Pam and Lewin Pam and won. After Neo Ziperator is taken by Jesse, Dan promises Linus Claude that he will rescue him. When they break into Interspace, they are lead into an arena by Sid and challenged to a battle. Dan is easily doing well but then Sid brings out Neo. However, Neo gives Drago The Element, knowing he will protect it better. This caused Drago to evolve into Lumino Dragonoid, giving him great powers to win the battle. Drago stated that he could feel in tap with the universe during the battle. He and the other Brawlers follow Fabia back to Neathia. He meets Fabia's sister, Queen Serena, and allies with the Neathians. Fabia then shows the Brawlers the Sacred Orb, the item that the Gundalians are after. Soon after, they receive a report that the Gundalians are attacking. Dan ends up battling Emperor Barodius and Dharak, but just as Drago and Dharak were about to attack each other, the Sacred Orb sends all of the Gundalians back to Gundalia. After the battle, he and the other Brawlers are awarded the position of Castle Knights. Dan, Shun and Fabia are traveling through the jungle while coming across a few obstacles. A while later, Stoica and Jesse appear to stop the Brawlers. Before they battle, Shun escapes while Fabia and Dan battle. Fabia fights most of the battle while Dan is silent. Stoica later figures out that before the battle, Dan and Shun switched their Bakugan, so he has Hawktor while Shun has Drago. Dan shows that he is a good Ventus brawler, whose strategy revolves around beating down his opponent with swift, heavy attacks via his Ability Cards, and he and Fabia win the battle. Heading towards the second shield generator, he arrives just in time to help out Shun, who was getting beaten badly by Kazarina. Dan and Shun then switched their Bakugan to their respective owners, and Dan took Shun's place in the battle, giving Shun enough time to activate the shield while Dan defeated Kazarina. They and the Neathians celebrate their victory as the Gundalians retreat. Later, Dan went and helped Shun in his battle against Zenet and Gill, and won. He and Drago battled Dharak Colossus but lost. In episode 25, he obtained Dragonoid Colossus, but was not aware of it. Dan and Jake met Robin, a hypnotized kid from Bakugan Interspace, but they did not know he was hypnotized. When Robin ran off, he tried to stop Jake from running after him but got mad and gave up. Dan witnessed Jake's return from Gundalia, but is suspicious of his nature since his return. He sets a trap for Jake and the two end up battling. Dan struggles against Jake and his new ability card given to him by Kazarina. Luckily, Shun arrives and helps him defeat Jake. Dan is transported to the space in between dimensions to be tested by Dragonoid Colossus to see if he is worthy of wielding the Sacred Orb's power. With the help of Explosix and Jakalier, they manage to defeat him. As a reward for winning, Dragonoid Colossus evolves Drago into Blitz Dragonoid and takes him back to Neathia along with Nurzak and Mason who were trapped there. In episode 30, he utilized Dragonoid Colossus' Battle Gear to break in to the Gundalian castle. Once inside, he got separated from Marucho and Shun and ended up in a strange room and is confronted by Barodius, so they battle. Dan struggles a bit against him until Dragonoid Colossus gives him an ability card to defeat him. After the battle, Dan demands that Barodius return Jake, only to have him tackle Dan, showing that he is still hypnotized by the Gundalians. From episodes 32 to 35, he was locked up by Jake and was knocked out by Kazarina, who was going to vaporize him. However, Jake snaps out of his hypnosis and saves Dan. In episode 36, He battles Kazarina, Airzel, Stoica, and Gill alongside Fabia, Ren, Shun, jake, and Marucho. he wins against Gill, Stoica, and Airzel, but they must leave Fabia behind to finish the battle with Kazarina. In episode 37, He tries to get to Barodius and Phantom Dharak, but is blocked by Strikeflier. in epsidoe 38, he is about to battle Phantom Dharak when he is warped to a space in between dimensions. In epsiode 39, He battles Barodius and Phantom Dharak. He wins and Blitz Dragonoid evolves into Titanium Dragonoid. Later in Bakugan Interspace, he battles Koji. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge One year after defeating Barodius, Dan and Drago have returned to Bakugan Interspace and it has expanded. Two rival teams, Team Anubius and Team Sellon have emerged and are trying to challenge the Brawlers' status as top-ranked battlers. Also, Dan and Drago have been having visions of a masked man and a dark Bakugan demanding that they give him their power. The next day, Dan is challenged by one of the members of Team Anubius, Ben. Dan manages to defeat him, but Drago loses control of his powers and nearly destroys the arena. Bakugan *Pyrus Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) (Drago) **Pyrus Delta Dragonoid (Evolved Guardian-Evolved in episode 22) **Pyrus Ultimate Dragonoid (Further Evolved Guardian-Evolved in episode 37) **Pyrus Infinity Dragonoid (After Drago merged with the Infinity Core in episode 51) *Pyrus Falconeer *Pyrus Saurus *Pyrus Gorem *Pyrus Serpenoid *Pyrus Mantris *Pyrus Terrorclaw *Pyrus Gargonoid *Pyrus Warius *Pyrus Ravenoid *Pyrus Tuskor *Pyrus Robotallion *Pyrus Griffon *Pyrus Juggernoid *Pyrus Stinglash *Pyrus Siege New Vestroia *Pyrus Neo Dragonoid (The Six Ancient Warriors gave Drago a new body and separated him from the Perfect Core.) **Pyrus Cross Dragonoid (Evolved Guardian- Evolved when Neo Dragonoid received the Pyrus Attribute Energy from Apollonir in episode 27) **Pyrus Helix Dragonoid (Further Evolved Guardian- Evolved when Cross Dragonoid absorbed all the Attribute Energies from the B.T. System in episode 42) *Silver JetKor (Helix Dragonoid's Battle Gear-Created by Keith in episode 45) *Pyrus Scorpion (Bakugan Trap) *Maxus Dragonoid/Maxus Cross Dragonoid **Pyrus Spyderfencer (Taken from Vexos in episode 23) **Aquos Grafias (Taken from Vexos in episode 23) **Ventus Spitarm (Taken from Vexos in episode 23) **Subterra Grakas Hound (Taken from Vexos episode 23) **Haos Brachium (Taken from Vexos in episode 23) **Darkus Dark Hound (Taken from Vexos in episode 23) *Ventus Atmos (Taken from Lync in episode 1) *Haos Freezer (Taken from Volt in episode 1) *Pyrus Apollonir (Used to get Drago back from Spectra in episodes 17-18) Gundalian Invaders *Pyrus Helix Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) (Drago) **Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid (Evolved Guardian-Evolved after receiving The Element from Neo Ziperator in episode 12) **Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid (Further evolved Guardian-Evolved after defeating Dragonoid Colossus in episode 29) **Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid (Further evolved Guardian-Evolved after defeating Phantom Dharak in episode 39) *Silver JetKor (Battle Gear) **Silver Explosix Gear (Second Battle Gear-Received prior to episode 13) *Pyrus Raytheus (Mobile Assault Vehicle-Received in episode 22) *Pyrus Jakalier (Mobile Assault Vehicle-Received prior to episode 23) *Pyrus Dragonoid Colossus (Obtained in episode 25) (Deceased) **Pyrus Colossus Dragonoid (Obtained in episode 25) (Deceased) **Silver Axator Gear **Gold Beamblitzer **Copper Blasteroid **Gold Nukix Gear *Darkus Venoclaw (Taken from Taylor in episode 8) *Ventus Ziperator (Taken from Sein episode 9) *Darkus Ramdol (Taken from Lewin in episode 9) *Ventus Hawktor (Swapped with Shun temporarily in episodes 16-17) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge *Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid (Guardian Bakugan) (Drago) *Hyper Pulsor (BakuNano) (Rumored) Illusion of Dan *Haos Lars Lion (Guardian Bakugan) *Haos Ravenoid *Haos Robotallion Bakugan Dimensions *Pyrus Helix Dragonoid *Pyrus Snapzoid *Pyrus Clawsaurus Trivia *Dan had battled and tied with every main protagonist/post-protagonist Darkus Brawlers; Masquerade in "the original series", Ace in "New Vestroia", and Ren in "Gundalian Invaders". *An interesting fact is to note, that during the first episode of each season Dan has a different illusion. In "the original series", during his battle against Shuji, Dan had a illusion of Drago, in "New Vestroia" at the beginning of the episode he "heard" Drago, in "Gundalian Invaders" he had a illusion about the Twelve Orders after battling Ren, and in "Mechtanium Surge" he had recurring nightmares about a masked man with Razenoid behind him demanding he surrender Drago's power. *Dan shares his father's love for pudding, but he seems to outgrow this by New Vestroia. *Dan is the first one to use a Double Ability in Gundalian Invaders. *Dan has shown that he is physically fit, as he was able to run across a lake in episode 16 of Gundlian Invaders. *He is the first one to use a triple ability in the anime. *He is the first one and so far the only one to actually defeat Emperor Barodius in a full brawl. *With a total of seven Traps, he has the most Traps along with Spectra. He also has the most Battle Gear, with six. Battles Gallery Original DanBlack.png File:Dankuso.gif|Dan Dan\'s_signature_nose-flick.jpg|Dan doing his signature nose flick Ability Card Activated.jpg|Dan and an Ability Card Dan_Photo_2.jpg|Dan talking to Drago File:Youger_Dan_edited.jpg|Dan as a child File:Dan_and_Runo_together_by_kataangrocks.png|Dan and Runo 859537179.jpg|Dan and Runo Dan vs. Shuji.jpg|Dan vs. Shuji c8498d31ffe7f71db66aa6d16eb08b13_1264437445.jpg|Dan and Runo Dan throwing Ability.jpg|Dan throwing an Ability Card dan31.jpg dan32.jpg Dan holding a bakugan.jpg upload_feedback12.jpg Dan Opening.jpg Dan Park.jpg Danmakuso.jpg Daniel Kuzo.jpg Dan Ability Card.jpg Dan well.jpg upload_feedback8.jpg Dan_Screen.JPG|Dan and Drago's ball form Dan_&_Drago.JPG|Dan and Drago's Bakugan form File:Dan_Screen_2.JPG|Dan and Delta Dragonoid's ball form Kopiabfsd.JPG KopiaDan and Runo s love Power by Kaf2cute.jpg Kopiadanius.jpg Kopiahju.JPG Kopiamde.JPG Kopia94f5.1.32.jpg Kopia bakuganbattlebrawlers-japaneseep-7.jpg New Vestroia File:Dankuso.jpg|Dan about to use a 'Double Ability' vlcsnap-2010-09-25-13h04m50s101.png|Dan activating a double ability File:Dan_Mourning.jpg|Dan mourning the loss of Drago File:Dan_Dragon_Proudia.JPG|Dan using Dragon Proudia File:Epi-71.png|Dan and Runo 495.PNG|Dan and Cross Dragonoid unlocking all the Maxus Cross Dragonoid parts 631.PNG|Dan activating an ability 645.PNG|Dan Danma Cuzo.PNG|Dan 654.PNG|Dan 705.PNG|Dan Dan Gauntlet.jpg|Dan about to use an ability card Drago,let's do this!.jpg|Dan and Drago Hmmm.jpg|Dan thinking 792428231.jpg|Dan worried about Runo 844273214.jpg|Dan opens his arms to hug Runo Bakugan-New-Vestroia-20.jpg imagesCAJLMWRQ.jpg|Dan, Runo, and Julie Drago,let's do this!.jpg|Dan and Neo Dragonoid Dan and runo by klaudia chan-d2yb1ss.png Danma Kuso..jpg|Dan doing his signature nose flick Dan Kuso HD.PNG|Dan continuing to throw Drago NV52_ending.PNG|Dan, Julie and Runo in New Vestroia Episode 52 Special Ending Dan activating a Perfect Core ability.PNG|Dan activating a Perfect Core ability File:Dan_Screen_NV.jpg|Dan and Neo Dragonoid File:Dan_Screen_NV_2.JPG|Dan and Neo Dragonoid Dan Intermission Japanese.PNG|Dan and Neo Dragonoid (Japanese) File:Dan and drago together in the comershal break.PNG|Dan and Cross Dragonoid File:IMG 0086.png|Dan and Helix Dragonoid Kopia76u.JPG Kopiau7r.JPG Kopiarr.JPG Kopianew vestroia brawlers.jpg Gundalian Invaders File:dtbf.jpg|Dan thrown by Fabia File:Fabia_Throwing_Dan.jpg|Fabia throwing Dan a second time rdmj.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren, and Jake File:Dan_Drago_2_Julie.jpg|Dan, Julie, and Zenet as Julie 14qs.jpg|Neathian Warriors 13scene1.jpg|Dan and Zenet as Julie File:Zenet_Dan.jpg|Zenet and Dan Ewewew.png|Dan being tackled by Julie wishing him good luck in Neathia File:HELP.jpg|Dan running in his Castle Knight armour BKGN GI episode 14 7.png|Dan throwing Hawktor File:Hawktor_Dan.jpg|Hawktor and Dan Dan throwing Lumino Dragon.PNG|Dan throwing Lumino Dragonoid BKGN GI episode 14 2.png|Fabia, Shun, and Dan DanOnWater.jpg|Dan walking on water Jake dan.jpg|Jake and Dan's first fight danshun.jpg|Dan and Shun activate battle gear 123.jpg Hypnotized.png|Dan being knocked out by Kazarina. Dan and LDragaon.PNG|Dan and Lumino Dragonoid Picture 398.png|Dan, Shun, Jake, and Marucho. Picture 406.png|'Dan' readying Explosix. Dan and Fabia on the Mountains.PNG|Dan and Fabia on the mountains Picture 414.png|'Dan' activating an Ability Card. 185px-Dan and Blitz Drago DR.png 185px-Dan and Fabia DR.png 185px-Dan and Titanium DR.png 185px-Dan VS Koji DR.png 185px-We already fightedDR.png dhgi.jpg|Dan and Helix Dragonoid Screen shot 2010-08-16 at 2.10.54 AM.png|Dan and Lumino Dragonoid File:Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.11.38 PM.png|Dan and Lumino Dragonoid (In Castle Knight attire) Danblitz.jpg|Dan and Blitz Dragonoid Untitledan.png|Thumbs up koji_dan.png|Koji & Dan Mechtanium Surge File:Msdd1.JPG File:Dan-Marucho-Shun MS1.png|Dan, Shun, and Marucho in Mechtanium Surge Danintms1.JPG Others Dan and Drago.jpg|Dan and Drago Dan and Drago.gif|Dan and Drago 9408efcfdd61c0_full.jpg|Dan and Drago se01_ep01.jpg File:Dan_Drago.jpg|Dan and Drago on Bakugan.com (Note Drago's missing horn) Dan BD.jpg|Dan in Bakugan Dimensions Team25.jpg File-Gundalian 4.jpeg File:Gi_dan_helixdragonoid_1680x1050-1.jpeg|Dan at Bakugan.com de:Dan Kuso es:Dan Kuso fr:Dan Kuso it:Dan Kuso pt:Dan Kuso pl:Dan Kuso Category:Characters Category:The Top Ten Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Humans Category:Battle Brawlers Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions